


关于罢相的二三事

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [14]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 以前写过同题的小论文，不过现在我对这个题目的认识发生了一百八十度的大反转，所以有必要再写一篇。提示：下文包含各种主观臆测和自由心证的成分，且极度恋爱脑。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 2





	关于罢相的二三事

先放结论：  
赵匡胤罢免赵普的相位是为了保护他。罢相事件非但不能否认胤普感情的rio，反而足以成为胤普绝美爱情的证据。

一、Q：为什么赵匡胤需要保护赵普？  
A：赵匡胤自知命不久矣，很可能将在赵普之前去世。而一旦失去他的保护，曾经手握重权且与嗣君赵光义不合的赵普必然被清算，结局悲惨。

1、Q：为什么说赵匡胤自知命不久矣？  
A：【太祖生西京夹马营。至（开宝）九年西幸，还其庐驻跸，以鞭指其巷曰：“朕忆昔得一石马，儿为戏，群儿屡窃之，朕埋于此，不知在否？”斸之果得。拜安陵奠哭为别曰：“此生不得再朝于此也。”即更衣，取弧矢登阙台，望西北鸣弦发矢，以矢委处，谓左右曰：“即此乃朕之皇堂也。”以向得石马埋于下。又曰：“朕自为陵名永昌。”是岁果晏驾。】  
——文莹《玉壶清话》  
第一证据，老赵明确指出是今生最后一次朝拜父亲的陵墓，并为自己的陵寝选址，表现出强烈的死亡预知。  
PS：老赵整个西巡洛阳的过程（包括迁都的打算）都透露出人之将死落叶归根之感，而这段是最明显的。

【（开宝八年）九月壬申，上猎於近郊，逐兔，马蹶而坠，引佩刀刺所乘马，既而悔之，曰：「吾为天下主而轻事畋游，非马之过也。」自是遂不复猎矣。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
第二证据，坠马本身足以说明老赵身体状况欠佳。另外，【自是遂不复猎】可能不仅因为他对杀马事件后悔，更因为他的身体不再允许上场打猎了。  
PS：可能杀马行为本身就是要给“自是遂不复猎”找一个合情合理的借口。

我们来看看赵匡胤一生从事射、猎等活动的次数，下表据《续资治通鉴长编》：  
年份/射猎活动次数  
建隆二年/5  
建隆三年/7  
乾德元年/6  
乾德二年/7  
乾德三年/3  
乾德四年/8  
乾德五年/4  
开宝元年/2  
开宝二年/6  
开宝三年/2  
开宝四年/2  
开宝五年/1  
开宝六年/3  
开宝七年/1  
开宝八年/5  
开宝九年/3

我们不难看出，老赵在开宝年，特别是开宝三年以后，射猎活动的次数是明显减少的。这足以证明他的身体状况在走下坡路。  
而在他去世的开宝九年，老赵的射猎活动已经是【观卫士射】【令卫士与契丹使骑射】【观骑士射】，他都不亲自上场了（摊手）。  
PS：记住开宝三年这个时间点，一般认为胤普关系转差从此开始。

【吴越钱俶初来朝，将归，朝臣上疏请留勿遣者数十人。太祖皆不纳，曰：「无虑。俶若不欲归我，必不肯来，放去适可结其心。」及俶辞，力陈愿奉藩之意。太祖曰：「尽我一世，尽你一世。」乃出御封一匣付之，曰：「到国开视，道中勿发也。」俶载之而归，日焚香拜之。既至钱塘，发视，乃群臣请留章疏。俶览之泣下，曰：「官家独许我归，我何可负恩？」及太宗即位，以尽一世之言，遂谋纳土。】  
——叶梦得《石林燕语》  
第三证据，老赵敢跟钱九说我一辈子保留你家主权和领土完整，就是因为他知道自己的一辈子没多长时间了。  
好歹给军事白痴小二义留下了收吴越的武功，父爱如山。

2、Q：为什么说赵匡胤死后赵普必然被清算？  
A：【普独相凡十年，沈毅果断，以天下事为己任，上倚信之，故普得成其功……尝设大瓦壶於视事合中，中外表疏，普意不欲行者，必投之壶中，束縕焚之，其多得谤咎，殆由此也。】  
【上又曰：「前代中书有堂帖指挥公事，乃是权臣假此名以威服天下。太祖朝，赵普在中书，其堂帖势重於敕命，寻亦令削去，今何为却置劄子，劄子与堂帖乃大同小异尔。」】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
根本原因是，普普在太祖时权倾朝野。这种地位的人物按照他秦代代杀小妈，对不起，一朝天子一朝臣的历史规律，是新君一定要除去的。

【洎太祖晏驾，太宗嗣位，忽有言曰：“若赵普在中书，朕亦不得此位。”】  
——丁谓《丁晋公谈录》  
【他日，太宗尝以传国之意访之赵普，普曰："太祖已误，陛下岂容再误邪？"于是廷美遂得罪。】  
——《宋史·赵廷美传》  
直接原因是，普普在太祖朝和二义是政敌，曾经极力反对他继位，堪称仇深似海。可想而知，在二义上台后他是不会有什么好果子吃的。

【仁宝以荫迁太子中允，即赵普妹婿。卢多逊与普有隙，普罢相，即以仁宝知邕州。州之右江生毒药树，宣化县人常采货之。仁宝以闻，诏尽伐去。九年不代。太平兴国中，上言陈取交州之策，太宗大喜，令驰驿召归。多逊遽奏曰："若召仁宝，其谋必泄，蛮夷增备，未易取也。不如授仁宝飞輓之任，且经度之，别遣偏将发荆湖士卒一二万人，长驱而往，势必万全。"帝以为然。遂以仁宝为交州水陆计度转运使。前军发，遇贼锋甚盛，援兵不继，遇害死江中。】  
——《宋史·侯仁宝传》  
【太子太保赵普奉朝请累年，卢多逊益毁之，郁郁不得志。普子承宗，娶燕国长公主女。承宗适知潭州，受诏归阙成婚，礼未踰月，多逊白遣归任，普由是愤怒。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
重要旁证，普普在太宗朝确实失势，且遭到了当权者的迫害。

二、Q：为什么赵匡胤要用罢相的方式保护赵普？  
A：因为由赵匡胤主动解除赵普的权柄，就可以直接消除赵普对赵光义君权的威胁，使得赵光义对赵普的清算不再必要。在这一前提下，出于赵光义对赵普的私人感情，赵普不得其死的几率会大幅下降。另外，罢相程序由赵匡胤来操作，也能确保可控性，将这一过程对赵普的伤害尽量降低。

【二十三年，太宗寝疾，谓高宗曰："汝于李勣无恩，我今将责出之。我死后，汝当授以仆射，即荷汝恩，必致其死力。"乃出为叠州都督。高宗即位，其月，召拜洛州刺史，寻加开府仪同三司，令同中书门下，参掌机密。】  
——《旧唐书·李勣传》  
老赵这里的逻辑跟李二是有几分相似的，由他来当这个坏人，是为了给二义施恩普普的机会。  
（当然，我相信老赵这么搞主要是为了普普，毕竟李勣跟糖糕宗可没仇×）

【（杜太后）尤爱皇弟光义，然未尝假以颜色，光义每出，辄戒之曰：「必与赵书记偕行乃可。」仍刻景以待其归，光义不敢违。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
【朕于早岁，常与周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。】  
——赵光义《赵中令公普神道碑》  
二义和普普早年就有交情，后来更是恩怨情仇纠葛到死。本文不是义普专题，这里就不展开了。  
只提一点，二义继位后普普虽然【郁郁不得志】，但主要是卢多逊动的手（当然，背后可能有二官家的默认）。在我们普普忍无可忍终于要反击的时候，二义就迅速抛弃了他亲爱的小伙伴卢多多，跟普普搞到了一起。  
卢多逊，好惨一男的。

太宗朝后来的事实证明，老赵罢相的操作确实达到了他保护普普的目的，把他弟安排得明明白白。

三、Q：哪些证据能说明赵匡胤罢相的目的是保护赵普？  
A：第一，赵普的政敌卢多逊是赵匡胤刻意培养出来的，赵匡胤用他达到使赵普罢相之目的，但同时因为这件事厌恶他；第二，赵匡胤在罢相前后对赵普本人处处维护，绝非厌恶他专权应有的表现；第三，赵匡胤对赵普的亲人表现出不必要的冷酷，因为他需要让赵光义相信他与赵普决裂，从而掩盖保护赵普的真正目的。

1、Q：如何看待卢多逊这个人和他在赵普罢相中的作用？  
A：【多逊博涉经史，聪明强力，文辞敏给，好任数，有谋略，发多奇中。太祖好读书，每取书史馆，多逊预戒吏令白己，知所取书，必通夕阅览，及太祖问书中事，多逊应答无滞，同列皆伏焉。】  
——《宋史·卢多逊传》  
【初，太祖将受禅，未有禅文，穀在旁，出诸怀中而进之曰："已成矣。"太祖甚薄之。】  
——《宋史·陶榖传》  
比读这两段，我们可以看出卢多逊和陶榖有一个共同点：投机取巧。  
老赵很厌恶陶榖的行为，却（表现得）对卢多逊青眼有加。如果说他全然不知道卢多多背着他耍小聪明，未免有点瞧不起老赵的水平（毕竟这事儿都记到国史上了）。我倾向于解释为，他知道卢多多不是什么好货，但他确实需要一个有小聪明的人陪他演戏。

毕竟没有小聪明的人在老赵面前是另一种反应：  
【太祖尝患赵普专政，欲闻其过。一日，召翰林学士窦仪，语及普所为不法，且誉仪蚤负才望之意。仪盛言：“普开国勋臣，公忠亮直，社稷之镇。”帝不悦。仪归家，召其诸弟，张酒食语曰：“我必不作宰相，然亦不诣珠崖，吾门可保矣。”】  
——罗从彦《豫章文集》  
【赵普之为政也专，廷臣多疾之。……上访诸李昉，昉曰：「臣职司书诏，普所为，臣不得而知也。」上默然。】  
【及普忤旨，左右争倾之，（吕）余庆独为明辨，上意稍解，时称长者。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
（其中第一段可能是附会，毕竟窦仪乾德四年就去世了，老赵策划这个事件应该没这么早。）

只有为了向上爬不择手段的卢多多，才可能满足老赵“倒普”的需要——真为了那句“宰相须用读书人”，陶榖、窦仪、李昉，哪个都比卢多多有学问。

【先是，多逊知制诰，与赵普不协，及在翰林日，每召对，多攻普之短。】  
——《宋史·卢多逊传》  
卢多多为什么与普普“不协”呢？  
当然我们可以推锅给普普嫉贤妒能烧奏折啦，义普之争卢多多下场站队啦等等。不过且慢，我们先看看这一段：  
【是时上元，登楼观灯，忽有宣旨召赵普赴宴，左右皆愕然，缘太子太保散官无例赴宴。乃奏曰：“赵普值上辛，在太庙宿斋。”太宗曰：“速差官替来。”少顷，召至，太宗便指于见任宰相沈相公上座，乃顾谓赵曰：“世间奸邪信有之，朕欲卿为相，来日便入中书。”卢相闻之，惶骇不已。翌日，卢遂告赵曰：“圣上有此宣示，如何？”赵曰：“某今入相，公必不可同处，相公欲得保全，但请上章乞退，必无虑耳。”】  
——丁谓《丁晋公谈录》

所以，在卢多多搞死普普的妹夫并试图搞普普的儿子未遂以后——他遇到事情的第一反应居然不是抱二义的大腿，而是向普普求助？  
那你们觉得，赵普这个人在他心中是什么样的地位，又是什么样的为人呢。  
卢→赵szd  
于公，一个小小的知制诰很难与当朝宰相“不协”，如果普普真的讨厌（或者说在意）多多，他根本不会有出头的机会；于私，卢多逊如果真的与赵普“不协”，他就不会（在潜意识中）如此信任这个人。

我们再回过头去看多多的传，他【攻普之短】是从当上翰林学士开始的。  
【（开宝四年十二月）己卯，兵部员外郎、知制诰卢多逊以本官充翰林学士。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
卢多多当上翰林学士的时间点，恰恰是老赵身体状况开始走下坡，胤普关系也（在老赵的刻意经营下）随之转差的时间点。  
于是问题解决了，卢多多为什么与赵普“不协”呢，赵匡胤逼的。  
并不是多年积怨在他被老赵重用后产生了宣泄的出口，而是他为了被老赵重用不得不主动给大官家当刀使。  
PS：这也解释了为什么普普对卢多多如此宽容（先是主动劝他退休，后来是拒绝李符改春州的提议，给他留了一条生路），因为他知道卢多逊只是赵匡胤的白手套而已。

那么老赵正式就这件事找上卢多多是什么时候呢？  
我认为是：  
【（开宝三年二月）丁亥，兵部员外郎、知制诰卢多逊对於长春殿，赐金紫。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
我查了万年历，应该说是意料之中地发现，此年二月丁亥即二月十六日，长春节，赵匡胤的生日。  
如果说单纯“赐金紫”可能是奖励多多之前的贡献，那么刻意挑选这一天给他这个荣耀，老赵扶植他的表现简直不能更明显了。  
礼下于人，必有所求。  
PS：这个时候普普在做什么呢？在家养病。  
所以某人挑选这个时候给卢多多兜底也非常方便。

为什么说老赵厌恶卢多多呢？  
【（开宝五年）秋，预宴大明殿，上见昉坐卢多逊下，因问宰相，对曰："多逊学士，昉直殿尔。"即令真拜学士，令居多逊上。】  
——《宋史·李昉传》  
这是当众给多多没脸，我一直觉得多多跟李昉反目成仇就是这个原因。  
PS：这个宰相就是普普，突然神奇修罗场。  
【左司员外郎、权知扬州侯陟受赇不法，为部下所讼，追赴京师。陟素善参知政事卢多逊，自度系狱必穷屈，乃私遣人求哀於多逊。时金陵未拔，上颇厌兵，南土卑湿，方秋暑，军中又多疾疫。上议令曹彬等退屯广陵，休士马，以为後图，多逊争不能得。会陟新从广陵来，知金陵危蹙，多逊教令上急变言江南事。陟时被病，上令皇城卒掖入，见即大言曰：「江南平在朝夕，陛下奈何欲罢兵？愿急取之。臣若误陛下，请夷三族。」上屏左右，召升殿问状，遽寝前议，赦陟罪不治。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
多多在国事上无法靠自己的力量说服老赵，只能兵行诡招，可见他俩并未建立胤普一般的信任关系。  
（同样是劝老赵回心转意，普普就从来不搞这种花样。）  
PS：哪怕有了平江南的大功，老赵也没给我们多多一个宰相做。再次，好惨一男的。

2、Q：为什么说赵匡胤在罢相前后对赵普处处维护？  
A：【代天治物，厥功既成。仗钺临戎，所委尤重。虽弼谐而是赖，且劳逸以宜均。睠惟孟津，介于河洛。索为奥壤，况乃近藩。爰命台绅，俾分阃寄。

尚书左仆射、门下侍郎平章事、昭文馆大学士赵普：昔在霸府，实为元勋。治当草昧之初，首赞经纶之业。千载起兴王之运，十年居调鼎之司。帷幄伸谋，股肱宣力。燮和万汇，已施济物之功；镇抚三城，适表藩垣之实。帅坛受任，相印兼荣。永隆屏翰之权，更励始终之节。

可特授检校太傅、同中书门下平章事，使持节孟州诸军事、孟州刺史、充河阳三城节度、孟怀等州观察处置管内河堤等使，仍改赐推忠佐运同德翊戴功臣。】  
——《赵普罢相授使相制》

普普罢相前“左右争倾之”，而在罢相制书里，老赵却没有说过普普一个字不好。他甚至都没有使用“我非无恩，尔当自省”（《宋史·王全斌传》）式嘲讽。  
这种待遇有多难得呢？  
我们来看看宋初其他相公下台的栗子叭，只挑没怎么得罪过皇帝的（好惨一男的那种就罢辽）。  
宋琪：【曾无端慎之称，但有诙谐之诮。】吕蒙正：【窃禄偷安，莫斯为甚。】张齐贤：【力不逮心，名浮于实。】李昉：【岁时屡换，绩用缺然。】  
我们刻薄寡恩小二义，除了普普之外，每个宰相都被他骂过……

当然啦，拿二义的例子比他哥不很合适，毕竟一般认为老赵宽厚。然而他真的宽厚吗？  
【（乾德元年九月）丁卯，宣徽南院使、兼枢密副使李处耘，责授淄州刺史。荆湖之役，处耘以近臣护军，临事专断，不顾羣议。初至襄阳，衢肆鬻饼饵者率减少，倍取军士之直，处耘捕得尤甚者二人，送慕容延钊，延钊怒不受，往复三四，处耘遂命斩于市以徇。延钊所部小校司义，舍于荆州客将王氏，使酒凶恣，王氏愬于处耘，召义诃责。义又谮处耘於延钊。至白湖，处耘望见军士入民舍，良久，舍中人大呼求救，遣捕之，则延钊圉人也，乃鞭其背，延钊怒斩之。由是，大不协，更相论奏。上以延钊宿将，赦其过，止罪处耘，处耘亦恐惧不敢自明。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
【昨者南出师徒，俾令监护。所宜宣力，以副朕心。但闻动恣胸襟，每多率易。既乖倚注，合正刑章。尚念已著徽劳，特从宽典。俾提郡印，用示优恩。】  
——《李处耘罢枢密副使制》  
【处耘有度量，善谈当世之务，居常以功名为己任。荆湖之役，处耘以近臣护军，自以受太祖之遇，思有以报，故临事专制，不顾群议，遂至于贬。后太祖颇追念之。及开宝中，为太宗纳其次女为妃，即明德皇后也。】  
——《宋史·李处耘传》  
对比一下待遇差，我们李枢副迫真不服。

再来看罢相之后老赵给普普的什么待遇，使相。  
【五代诸镇节度使未有不用勋臣武将者，遍检薛、欧二史，文臣为节度使者，惟冯道暂镇同州、桑维翰暂镇相州及泰宁而已。】  
——赵翼《廿二史札记》  
【太祖遣曹彬伐江南，临行谓之曰：“克之还，必以使相为赏。”彬平江南而还，上曰：“今方隅未平者尚多，汝为使相，品位极矣，岂肯复力战邪！且徐之，更为我取太原。”因密赐钱五十万。彬怏怏而退，至家，见布钱满室，乃叹曰：“好官亦不过多得钱耳，何必使相也。”】  
——司马光《涑水记闻》  
【寇准罢枢密使，托人私求为使相，旦惊曰："将相之任，岂可求耶！吾不受私请。"准深憾之。已而除准武胜军节度使、同中书门下平章事。准入见，谢曰："非陛下知臣，安能至此？"帝具道旦所以荐者。准愧叹，以为不可及。】  
——《宋史·王旦传》  
冯道是当时公认的圣人，甚至与孔子并称；桑维翰是老赵亲自表示过欣赏的前代宰相。这个待遇的比并意味着什么就不言而喻辽。  
（曹彬：我有平定江南的大功都当不上使相，某个文臣却能当，这是为什么。  
卢多逊：得了，我有平定江南的大功还当不上宰相呢，你算个屁。  
好惨俩男的。）  
然后我们准准又双叒叕跟普普较劲了×

我们再来看看那些在罢相事件中出过力的小伙伴们的下场：  
【前右监门卫将军赵玭既勒归私第，不胜忿恚，一日，伺赵普入朝，马前斥普短。上闻之，召玭及普於便殿面质其事，玭大言诋普贩木规利。先是，官禁私贩秦、陇大木，普尝遣亲吏往市屋材，联巨筏至京师治第，吏因之窃於都下贸易，故玭以为言。上怒，促合门集百官，将下制逐普。诏问太子太师王溥等普当得何罪，溥附合门使奏云：「玭诬罔大臣。」上意顿解，反诘责玭，命武士挝之。御史鞫於殿庭，普力营救，上乃特宽其罚，扶出之。（开宝四年）夏四月丙寅朔，责为汝州牙校。】  
【（雷）德骧子有邻，意赵普实挤排之，日夜求所以报普者。於是，堂後官胡赞、李可度在职岁久，或称其多请托受赇。而秘书丞王洞与德骧同年登第，有邻每造谒於洞，洞多委以家事，一日托有邻市白金半铤，因语有邻曰：「此欲与胡将军。」胡将军，谓赞也。有邻亦尝出入赞家，故洞语之。  
时又有诏，应摄官三任解由全者，许投牒有司，即得引试录用。有邻素与前摄上蔡主簿刘伟交游，知伟虽经三摄，而一任失其解由。伟兄前进士侁，为伟造伪印得送铨。遂上章告其事，并言宗正丞赵孚，乾德中授西川官，称疾不之任，皆宰相庇之。上怒，悉下御史狱鞫实，上始有疑普意矣。（开宝六年六月）壬寅，诏参知政事吕余庆、薛居正陞都堂，与宰相同议政事。  
癸卯，伟坐弃市，孚及洞、侁、赞、可度并决杖除名，赞、可度仍籍没其家财。以有邻为秘书省正字，厚赐之。有邻自是累上疏告人阴事，俄被病，白昼见伟入室，以杖箠其背，有邻号呼，声闻于外，数日而死。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
【时有郭昱者，好为古文，狭中诡僻。周显德中登进士第，耻赴常选，献书于宰相赵普，自比巢、由，朝议恶其矫激，故久不调。后复伺普，望尘自陈，普笑谓人曰："今日甚荣，得巢、由拜于马首。"开宝末，普出镇河阳，昱诣薛居正上书，极言谤普，居正奏之，诏署襄州观察推官。潘美镇襄阳，讨金陵，以昱随军。昱中夜被酒号叫，军中皆惊，翌日，美遣还。岁余，坐盗用官钱除名，因居襄阳，游索樊、邓间，雍熙中卒。】  
——《宋史·郭昱传》

如果说雷有邻的死可能是意外，那郭昱这事儿我觉得真的是被下了黑手……我们想象一下，以潘美治军的水平怎么能在打仗的时候让手下酗酒，然后这位郭先生又遇到了啥才号得全军的人都知道了（摊手）  
——我只能理解为老潘在官家的指示下给某人套了个麻袋辽。  
美普szd。

接下来还要看看老赵罢相之后对普普的怀念。  
【（开宝六年八月）甲辰（二十三），左仆射、兼门下侍郎、平章事赵普，罢为河阳三城节度使、同平章事。  
……  
（九月）己巳（十九），皇弟开封尹光义封晋王。山南西道节度使光美为永兴节度使、兼侍中，皇子贵州防御使德昭为山南西道节度使、同平章事；吏部侍郎、参知政事薛居正为门下侍郎，枢密副使、户部侍郎沈义伦为中书侍郎，并平章事；天平节度使石守信兼侍中；归德节度使高怀德、忠武节度使王审琦，并加同平章事；翰林学士、兵部员外郎、知制诰卢多逊为中书舍人、参知政事；左骁卫大将军判三司楚昭辅为枢密副使。  
……  
壬申（二十二），诏晋王位居宰相上。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
首先，在普普离开后，老赵拖延了将近一个月时间才任命新的宰相。  
其次，薛居正是史馆相、沈义伦是集贤相（可参他俩的《宋史》本传），老赵把首相（昭文相）的位置空出来并一直空到他死。  
最后，不难推断小二义之前上朝的时候一直站在普普后面，直到普普走了他哥才肯给他一人之下的位置。

还是这张图↓  
（配图为《旧五代史》衔名：宋门下侍郎、参知政事、监修国史薛居正等撰）  
《旧五代史》成书时，老薛已经是宰相了。  
“门下侍郎”、“监修国史”都是宰相的标志，可中间偏偏用了一个“参知政事”。  
选择这个衔名无论是出于老赵的授意（我觉得更有可能）还是薛先生的自觉，总归是低了一等，以示不敢僭越的意思。  
（我曾经写过在吕余庆心中真正的宰相唯有一人，其实在赵匡胤心中，又何尝不是。）

【（开宝八年正月）乙酉，上谓宰相曰：「古之为君，鲜能正身，自致无过之地。朕常夙夜畏惧，防非窒欲，庶几以德化人之义。如唐太宗受人谏疏，直诋其失，曾不愧耻，岂若不为之而使下无间言哉！为臣者，或不终其名节，而陷於不义。盖忠信之薄，而获福亦鲜，斯可戒矣。」】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
曾经把这段戏称为“辣鸡前男友分手后怒怼我爱豆”（普普的头骨梗应该不用继续提了），当时的着眼点是前半段。  
现在我开始考虑后半段的用意。  
【为臣者，或不终其名节，而陷於不义。】  
这句让我又想起了你宋的蛇精病武庙入选标准：  
【初，上幸武成王庙，历观两廊所画名将，以杖指白起曰：「起杀已降，不武之甚，胡为受飨於此？」命去之。左拾遗、知制诰高锡因上疏论王僧辩不克令终，不宜在配飨七十二贤之列。乃诏吏部尚书张昭、工部尚书窦仪与锡别加裁定，取功业始终无瑕者。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》

我突然明白了。  
老赵要从二义手中保全的不仅仅是普普的性命，还是他的身后名。罢相制书一字一句，皆是不下于某知名不具神道碑的深情。  
这是他对普普的盖棺论定，所以他怎么可能说半个字的不好。  
所以他为什么看不上李二，在老赵眼里自己太有资格看不上李二了——他连长孙无忌都护不住，简直废物。  
某总裁今天也觉得自己为爱情做出的伟大牺牲感天动地。

然后是西巡洛阳和试图迁都，我就不自由心证这其中有多少想离普普近点的因素辽。  
【（开宝九年三月）庚辰，上谒安陵，奠献号恸，左右皆泣。既而登阙台，西北向发鸣镝，指其所曰：「我後当葬此。」】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
我还是要上这段。  
至今记得当初在地图上再三确认，河阳位于巩义西北后，对着屏幕哭成傻×的心情。从那以后可以说是再没动摇过对这个CP的热爱了。

3、Q：为什么说赵匡胤对赵普的亲人表现出不必要的冷酷？  
A：我们从普普的妹夫侯仁宝说起。  
【太常博士、知邕州侯仁宝，因其父益居洛阳，有大第良田，优游自适，不欲亲吏事。其妻，赵普之妹也，普为宰相，仁宝得分司西京。卢多逊与普有隙，因白上以仁宝知邕州。（按实录，开宝六年四月辛丑，卢多逊使江南，後十日辛亥，仁宝知邕州，时多逊未反也。传称多逊参政，即命仁宝知邕州，恐误，今略删改之。）凡九年不得代。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
从李焘的小注很容易看出，把小侯踢到邕州去的主谋不是卢多多（没有作案时间），只可能是赵匡胤本人。

我长期想不明白老赵为什么要这样对小侯。  
如果是为了削普普的权，完全没必要对不领什么实权的小侯动手，看在他爹侯益的面子上继续让他“优游自适”也就罢辽。  
可我现在转过弯来了，老赵既要通过罢相的方式保护普普，需要对他造成伤害，偏偏又对伤害普普本人各种舍不得，拼命维护，那他还能怎么做完这场戏呢  
只好对普普身边的人下手。

我们再回到赵承宗和李崇矩的女儿那桩婚姻上去。  
为什么李姑娘没进普普的家谱，如果说以前“赵匡胤棒打鸳鸯勒令小俩口离婚”只是个私设，那么我现在可以肯定地说，他应该就是这么干的。  
只有这样蛮不讲理地对待普普一家人，才能让二义相信他俩真的是感情破裂。  
或者说，才能让普普恨他。

【赵·蛇精病霸道总裁·匡胤其实并不甘心他绝世的计划和伟大的牺牲被埋没……即使这只对你普有意义。  
他的显意识想你普恨他，恨他对你普会更好，这是那个绝症晚期离婚的传统套路了……但潜意识他想你普知道，好永远记着他伟大的奉献，由此你普所有的爱恨都给了他，即便他亲手把你普推向了二义，二义也再不可能得到完整的这个人了……】via我的朋友薤露君

为什么说老赵不是厌恶普普专权？  
他直到罢相前在国事上都对普普非常信任。  
【遂定下江南之议。帝曰：「王全斌平蜀多杀人，吾今思之犹耿耿，不可用也。」普于是荐曹彬为将，以潘美副之。】  
——邵伯温《邵氏闻见录》  
即使普普不在朝中了，老赵打南唐的时候也完全接受了这个意见（并取得大成功）。  
【初，上问宰相赵普曰：「儒臣有武干者何人？」普以知彭州、左补阙辛仲甫对。乃徙仲甫为西川兵马都监。於是（开宝五年十二月）召见，面试射，且问：「能擐甲否？」仲甫曰：「臣在郭崇幕府，屡从征讨，固尝被介胄矣。」上曰：「汝见王明乎？朕已用为刺史。汝颇忠淳，若公勤不懈，不日亦当为牧伯也。」仲甫顿首谢。上因谓普曰：「五代方镇残虐，民受其祸，朕令选儒臣干事者百余，分治大藩，纵皆贪浊，亦未及武臣一人也。」】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
此时李崇矩事件已经发生，但在人事任免上老赵依然重视普普的意见。

根据《长编》，老赵对普普生发不满的时间线如下：  
开宝五年九月癸酉（十七日），【（李）崇矩罢为镇国节度使】。开宝六年五月，【上知堂吏擅中书权，多为奸赃，欲更用士人】。六月壬寅（二十日），【诏参知政事吕余庆、薛居正陞都堂，与宰相同议政事】。庚戌（二十八日），【复诏薛居正、吕余庆与普更知印押班奏事，以分其权】。八月甲辰（二十三日），【左仆射、兼门下侍郎、平章事赵普，罢为河阳三城节度使、同平章事】  
李焘认为【自李崇矩罢，上於普稍有间，及赵孚等抵罪，普恩益替】。  
然而我认为，李崇矩事件与后面那些措施隔得时间有点长了。如果老赵真的觉得普普要和老李结党营私，他不会等这么久才开始查中书的问题。

普普独相十年，而最后（看似）不被信任的时间，只有开宝六年五月到八月的三个月而已。用这么短的时间来【清算】，何尝不是赵匡胤在心疼他。  
赵玭拦马的时候他可以借机发作，他舍不得；李崇矩落马的时候他可以追究责任，他舍不得。一直拖到（他的病情）不能再拖的时候，他才终于动手。  
等到真的动手了速度又快得惊人，因为不忍心让爱人受到更多的折辱。  
这个人的爱情散发得是如此无孔不入，以至于他只好用力给自己拗渣攻造型——从而造就了罢相这段时间，史书呈现在我们眼中蜜汁精分的形象，换言之就是薤露说的“蛇精病霸道总裁”形象。  
我们说他真的很贪心啊，从来都是什么都要。江山是他的，美人也是他的；“有一种爱叫做放手”是他的，“祝我从此幸福还祝我枯萎不渡”仍旧是他的。

四、Q：赵光义和赵普对赵匡胤的所作所为是怎么看的？  
A：【普既出镇，上书自愬云：「外人谓臣轻议皇弟开封尹，皇弟忠孝全德，岂有间然。矧昭宪皇太后大渐之际，臣实预闻顾命，知臣者君，愿赐昭鉴。」上手封其书，藏之金匮。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
我以前一直不很相信这条，毕竟刚下台就给自己在二义那儿铺后路的普普，不怎么符合我流人设。  
可是代入罢相保护说这个前提，就一下子明朗了。  
普普之所以这么写，是因为这个时候他完全get了赵匡胤的想法。他接受了老赵这种极端自我的感情表达方式，也接受了自己将来要在赵光义手底下讨生活的命运。  
【知臣者君。】  
你是知道我的，斩断所有可能的路，我就只能往你希望的那条道上走了——老赵为他做到这个地步，他只能选择努力活下来，而不是随之而去。  
从此爱他爱到刻骨，也恨他恨到铭心。

老赵得到普普的答书，放进了金匮里——如果说所谓的金匮之盟真的存在，恐怕就是这么个东西。  
为什么杜老太太托孤的时候二义不在现场？  
因为万一他接不了班了，不知道这件事才能保护他。  
杜太后连这点都考虑到了，我认为她不会执着于让老赵和普普把这件事写下来落于文字的，【太后顾命】是口头约定的可能性大得多。  
赵匡胤并不需要一个“金匮之盟”来替二义制造继位合法性，他有遗诏，即使没有他弟也会制造一个。  
他需要的仅仅是能在关键时刻救普普一命的“金匮藏书”。  
PS：“三传说”我个人认为是混淆了“顺位继承”和“规定继承顺序”，后者即使不考虑赵匡胤的政治水平，单杜太后我也不觉得她有这么蠢。至于单传就更没有必要立个金匮辽。

至于二义的看法，我们看看他怎么在《神道碑》里吹胤普绝美爱情就知道了。  
或迟或早，他肯定能看出来寄几被他哥算计了。  
——看出来以后还能坚持对普普一往情深，二官家也是，哎。  
有情皆孽无人不冤.jpg

这里理应有个总结陈词的。  
我应该说过我是罢相梗入的胤普坑，而如今对这个梗的理解老实说，已经出乎了我的本格萌点（朋友，我特别喜欢相爱相杀，或曰分手离婚打孩子×）。  
从勾心斗角政斗剧到霸道总裁言情片：论这些年你CP发生了什么。  
然而我不觉得失望，我反而觉得开心。  
感谢老赵和普普让我相信人间有真情人间有真爱，神仙眷侣，绝美爱情，真实落泪。我每天都比前一天更喜欢他俩一点点。  
希望看到这儿的你也喜欢他们呀。


End file.
